Sam's Gabite
History Sinnoh Saga Gabite was originally one of the many Gible that lived in Wayward Cave. During the chapter Cycling Road Adventures, Gabite, then a Gible, was incapacitated after fighting with another one of its kind for territorial rights, as explained by Niya. It was discovered and captured by Sam instantly, partially to save its life, and also due to Sam's desire to capture a Dragon type Pokemon. This incident, however, trigged it's mother, an angered Garchomp, to charge after Sam, Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra with intent to kill. Gabite became part of Sam's main team after capture. In the chapter The Family Business, it is revealed that Gabite, previous to the Trainer-Pokemon Cooperation Exam, did not like Sam, and constantly tried to attack him upon attempts to connect with the Pokemon. However, in this chapter, the Pokemon began to work well with Sam, and became as familiar to Sam "as familiar as Empoleon", and allowed Sam to pass his exam with flying colours. Gabite appeared again in The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where it was seen alongside Sam, cheering on Empoleon and Luxray as they competed for the remainder of Sam's sandwhich. Gabite later welcomed Alyssandra's Pokemon after they, along with Alyssandra, ran into Sam and his Pokemon. It spent the night with Sam, Alyssandra and all of their Pokemon inside of the tent, but returned to its Poke Ball in the morning. In the chapter, The Hearthome Battle Tournament Begins!, ''Gabite was used, still as a Gible, in the Hearthome Battle Tournament by Sam to fight his opponent, Luxray Girl, and her Luxray. Though Gabite was able to utilize Sam's strategy to the fullest extent, even landing a direct hit on Luxray, Gabite was unable to defeat the Pokemon, and rather than let his Pokemon continue fighting futilely, Sam forfeited the match shortly after Gible evolved into Gabite. In the chapter ''The Pokemon Poachers, Gabite was seen alongside Sam's other Pokemon, Cynthia's Lucario and Garchomp and Eliza's Luxray attacking Black Claw poachers after being freed from their captor's cages. Gabite later escaped with Sam and the others. Gabite appeared briefly in The Pokemon Daycare, where, along with Sam's other Pokemon, was left overnight with the Yamamotos at their Pokemon Daycare, as a learning experience for them and for the other Pokemon at the daycare. Gabite appeared again in the following chapter, ''The Battle n' Breakfast, ''where he was used in a battle against Ernest's Salamence. Directed by Sam's quick thinking and cunning prowess in a battle, was able to best a fully grown Salamence and defeat it with ease, using a combination of tunneling, speed, a wild Sandstorm attack and Dragon Rage. While not mentioned by name, Gabite appeared alongside Sam's other Pokemon in ''Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where he helped out Sam and the Hiker Brothers with renovating their cavern refuge, led by Sam's Empoleon. Evolutionary Chain Moves Known Trivia *Jeremy's Garchomp is the second time Sam and Jeremy have caught Pokemon that were related, the first time being a Shieldon and Bastiodon, both also in a cave, with Jeremy also gaining the parent Pokemon and Sam gaining the child Category:All Pokemon Category:Main Pokemon (Sinnoh) Category:Main Pokemon